The Bet Journal
by itsallinthename-wut
Summary: What happens when Cato and Clove make a little bet about who can have the better love affair. Cato/Katniss. Smut. Reviews are encouraged!
1. Journal Entry 1

It all started when I watched her interview; watching her twirl up there on the stage, in that dress, the lights hitting her just right, fuck, that is when I knew that I had to have her. Katniss Everdeen from District 12, who would have ever thought that I'd pick a coal miner. Clove and I have this bet you see, in the time we spend in the capital before the games we made a bet to see who could get the greatest slave. Usually I wouldn't have set my standards so high, I mean Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, I knew she would be a hard one to break. But that is the beauty of the bet you see, with Katniss, I was sure to win, as long as I could get her to submit to me, which I mean, look at me, couldn't be too hard. I just finished explaining all of this to Clove, who picked some career named Marvel from one of the upper districts. Clove and I have this agreement, we keep these journals, well I don't know if you would really call it a journal. I do write in it sometimes, but most of the journal will be filled with encounters, which are little recordings of the encounter's I have with Katniss; they will help us judge at the end who has won. That's all I have for now, I have to get to plotting the taming of Katniss Everdeen, I'll have more to say after my first encounter.


	2. Encounter 1

Encounter 1: Floor 12 of Hotel

Cato paces the twelfth floor of the hotel in the Capitol, he has been doing this for some 20 minutes waiting for Katniss to walk out so he can bump into her "accidently." Finally, a door at the end of the hall opens, Cato runs up to it silently so that by the time the figure emerges from the door he is ready for the collision, he peeps through the crack and to confirm that it is Katniss. As soon as he is fully out of the door Cato runs into her, hard, they both fall on the ground, but as they fall Cato twists them so that he hits the ground first. With a thud they collapse on each other.

"What the fuck" Katniss says as she uses Cato's chest as support to push herself up. She is now sitting upright on Cato with a leg on each side of his body with her hands still on his chest. "Where did you even come from?" She questions as she rubs her hands, which suffered a bit of carpet burn from the fall.

Cato smirks as he lifts himself on to his elbows "You could at least thank me for saving you from landing on the ground"

"Thank you?" Katniss questioned sarcastically "You knocked me down, so what if you hit the ground first, you still pushed me over"

"Well I'm sorry, I got lost, this hotel is huge, I was just looking for a way out of here" Cato said. "And as much as I enjoy the position we are in I have to get going so if you could kindly get of me and show me out of here"

"Uh sure" Katniss said a bit flustered, forgetting that she was still sitting on him. She got up and offered him a hand.

"Thanks, I'm Cato" Cato said with a charming smile.

"I know who you are, you're Mr. Big Shot heart throb from district 1, destined to with the Hunger Games" Katniss said leading him down the hallway.

"Oh, you think I'm a heart throb?" Cato questioned with a smirk.

"Well no, that's just what the Capitol says" Katniss replied blushing.

"Ha, could have fooled me with the way you groped my chest back there" Cato replied.

"Oh piss off, I didn't think you could possibly be as conceited and cocky as they said but fuck, you proved me wrong" Katniss said with mock applause.

"Now Katniss, no need to get so aggressive, it's ok to want me you know, I mean look at me" he said lifting his shirt and flexing.

Katniss turned around and giggled a bit, "Alright Cato, its time you get going" she said nearing the elevator.

"Awww but I'm having so much fun with you up here" Cato pouted. "Wanna walk me to my floor?"

"This is not a date Cato, I'm not walking you home" Katniss replied harshly motioning to the elevator who's door were now open.

"Pleaseeeee Katniss" Cato said getting down on one knee "Look at me, THE heart throb of Panem on one knee begging for an elevator ride with you"

"You are so pathetic, whatever, just get in the elevator" Katniss said rolling her eyes.

"Yes!" Cato jumped up and got into the elevator. It was a quick ride down to his floor. Cato was about to say goodbye when Katniss stepped out of the elevator.

"Wow your floor is so much different" she said following Cato down the hall.

"Would you like a tour Mrs. Everdeen?" Cato questioned. She nodded.

Cato took her through all the rooms of the floor ending at his room he opened the door and she walked in first.

"Wow" Katniss said looking around the male tribute's room. She hadn't noticed that Cato had closed the door behind them. As she looked around she felt Cato's presence behind her. She turned around quickly only to be greeted with the blonde inches from her breathing down on her face.

"Wh-ha-t are you doing?" Katniss stuttered as Cato put his hands on her hips and slowly began walking her towards the bed.

"Oh Katniss, I saw the way you were looking at me, it's ok, you don't have to pretend you, I know you want to fuck me. I mean the way you were sitting on my when we fell gave me a pretty good preview" Cato said into her ear as the neared the edge of the bed.

"No Cato, stop, this isn't funny, I want to go" Katniss said forcefully trying to escape his strong grip.

"Oh Katniss it's too late now, this is my house, my room, my floor, you are not leaving here until I get what I want" Cato said pushing Katniss on to the bed.

"Well what is it that you want then you sick bastard, do you want to fuck me, because I will bite your dick off if you try anything" Katniss spat back glaring up at him from her position on the bed.

"Eventually yes, I want to fuck you, and I'm glad you are so eager to put my dick in your mouth, because that will be happening a lot to, but no, that is not what I want right now. Right now I just want to make an agreement with you" Cato said smoothly.

"And what's that?" Katniss said through clenched teeth.

"It's simple really, you are going to be my slave. My sex slave to be specific. Essentially I get to do whatever my heart pleases to you" Cato said smiling.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Katniss said standing up "Fuck you" she spat in his face and pushed passed him towards the door.

"Not so fast sweetie" Cato grabbed her by the arm and threw her back on the bed. "I don't think you want to do that because I have something you want"

"What could you possibly have that I want" Katniss questioned, just then she saw the flash of gold as Cato pulled her mocking jay pin out of his pocket. "How the fuck did you get that" Katniss said checking the special place in her jacket where she usually kept it.

"You see Katniss, that fall upstairs wasn't completely on accident, I was just trying to get myself some collateral" He said with a devilish tone "Now either you obey me, or the last reminisce you have of your family and your district is gone forever."

Katniss looked at Cato scowling, she sighed heavily, her eyes beginning to water. It took so much of her not to attack him, she knew he would win, and probably hurt her, so she just meekly replied, "Ok"

"That's what I thought" Cato said putting the pin back in the special place in his jacket. "Now I want to lay some ground rules. Firstly, you belong to me. You do whatever I say whenever I say it. Next, you will refer to me as master or sir only, you do not get to call me Cato, ever, not even in public or in the dining hall or in the training center. If you do, I will punish you. And you tell not a single soul of our agreement. Got it?"

"Ya" Katniss said weakly.

"What was that, yes…?" Cato questioned mockingly.

"Yes SIR" Katniss said venomously giving Cato a look of death.

"Ah I like the sound of that. And perk up pumpkin, I promise you I will not fuck you until you want it" Cato replied with a smirk.

"I will never want to fuck a monster like you so good luck" Katniss spat back.

"Well Katniss, you say that now, but you have no idea the things I can make you body feel" Cato said running his hand up her thigh. "Alright up now princess, let's get this thing started"

Katniss slowly got off the bed and purposely stood a distance away from Cato, a small act of rebellion.

"On your knees darling" Cato said with a smile. Katniss took one step close to Cato, never breaking eye contact and lowered herself on to the floor at his feet.

"Aw honey, I can tell you are trying to make some kind of statement here. But let me tell you, watching you suck on my cock is going to be so much hotter when you stare at me with those big green eyes the whole time" Cato said condescendingly. Katniss stared at him without saying a word.

"Alrighty then" Cato chuckled. "I want you to unbuckle my belt with your mouth. Then go ahead and pull down my boxers and pants with your hands" Watching Katniss attempt to unbuckle his pants using only her teeth without breaking eye contact was very amusing so he began to chuckle a little and just gave up and pulled them off himself. Cato didn't want to take every shred of her dignity, yet, so he let her continue with her silent rebellion of eye contact even though it deprived him of her reaction when she first saw his cock. Instead he just continued his instruction, "So baby" he said running his hands through her hair, "Have you ever sucked cock before and sorry to break your silence, but you must answer me"

"Yes…. Sir" Katniss said.

"Oh is that so? I did not see that coming. Who?" Cato asked.

"Gale, Peeta, a couple of guys I don't remember from parties at the Hub" Katniss said proudly.

"Well it looks like I got myself quite the little slut" Cato said pulling back on her hair. "Show me what you got then"

Katniss reached up without looking, she was still dead set on that not breaking eye contact thing, and grabbed Cato's cock. She began to run her hand up and down his length do get a feel of how big it was, bigger than she was expecting, that is for sure. She then spit on the head and rubbed it along the rest of his cock. Then she slowly took his head in her mouth. She twirled her tongue around it a few times before taking him deeper in her mouth.

"Just like that darling" Cato said as he began to push her head down further. Katniss was bobbing up and down on his cock at a relatively fast paste and she was jacking off whatever her mouth wouldn't cover but Cato wanted more. "Deep throat my cock princess. I want your nose in my pubes with my cock down your throat" Katniss began moving further and further down his cock, she was slowly working up to deep throating him so she would not gag but Cato was impatient. He grabbed the back of her head roughly and began thrusting into her throat. When he was close to coming he pulled out of her mouth and pulled her hair back so her mouth was facing up.

"Open up pumpkin, it's time for you to taste your master" Cato said while jacking off his cock above Katniss's mouth. He came into her mouth and onto her face. "Swallow" he commanded. Katniss did as she was told and stood up so she was face to face with Cato. She lifted her arm to wipe the rest of the come off her face but Cato grabbed her arm. "Tsk Tsk princess" He used his finger to gather the come off her face and tapped his finger on her lip "Clean it" He said. Katniss opened her mouth and Cato stuck his come-covered finger inside. She ran her tongue over his finger until it was clean and then pulled her face back but not before biting his digit. Cato ripped his finger out of her mouth and shook his arm to fight the pain.

"That wasn't very nice princess" Cato said sternly. "I will have to punish you for that, but not until later, I am all worn out from that, so you better get going" He said walking her towards the door. He was about to open the door when he paused and turned around "Tomorrow in training I want you to wear spandex, that show the bottom of your ass, and a sports bra, with no shirt, understood?" Cato said

"Yes" Katniss said trying to get by. Cato grabbed her arm and raised his eyebrow "…Master" she finished before grabbing the doorknob and storming out.


	3. Journal Entry 2

As you can see my plan went flawlessly.

I had noticed Katniss always wearing that stupid gold pin that she talked about in her interview around. I figured that was my best bet to catch her. I mean, she got super emotional in the interview when Cesar asked her about it; crying, shaking, the whole nine yards, so I figured A) it was an act or B) she really cared about the stupid pin. I decided to take my chances with it being the latter so I devised my little hallway plan to rope her in. But first I had to figure out where she kept the damn thing so I started to watch her more carefully. Throughout the day she kept would put her hand on a certain part of her jacket, just above the top of her jacket pocket; she would hold her hand there for a few seconds and feel around. She did it constantly, like 2 to three times an hour, so I assumed that is where she kept the pin. That made it easy on me, a simple fall would do; no one pays attention to their jacket after they get hit by surprise and are tumbling towards the ground.

So ya that shit happened in the hallway on level 12. The way I had to act was slightly revolting. I had to be sort of nice, I mean I was still kind of myself but it took all of my will power to not say some of the things that came to my mind. And when I got down on one knee and begged her, I was about to start dying of laughter, but she ate that shit right up. It was glorious. I am a genius.

Honestly, I hadn't really planned past that point, like I had no idea how I would get her into my room, but thank heavens she wanted a fucking tour, no pun intended. Once she she agreed to the tour the rest seemed pretty simple; get her in my room, propose the deal, and get myself a little preview of the week to come. Yea, we only have a week till the Hunger Games officially begins and the victor of this bet needs to be decided before we enter the arena.

Anyways back to my room, Katniss gives great head. I really wasn't expecting her to be so experienced, it takes a little bit of the fun away from me, but maybe a more experienced slave is better for the purposes of this bet. Ooh her little act of rebellion was soooo hot too, it didn't really achieve anything for her other than amusing me and turning me on more, which only amused me more. It was beautiful. Hopefully she can think of new acts of rebellion because that shit was hot, and resistance turns me on so much.

Sadly enough for me I did not get to see her naked and she didn't really get to see me naked either. But hey, that's what tomorrow is for. I can't wait to see what kind of fun we can have in the training center, after hours, and then maybe we could have some more fun in the elevator, and in the hallway of my floor, and on the roof, and maybe if I'm feelin risky on the dinning room table on her floor, ooooh that would get me so many points.


	4. The Training Center (Encounter 2)

Training hours were over. All the tributes began walking out of the training center to head back to their rooms for the night. Cato and Katniss were at the back of the group of 12 as they exited the room. Once all the tributes were out the lights flashed off and the door made a clicking noise as it locked. As all the tributes began walking towards the elevator silently, Cato grabbed Katniss and pulled her into the bathroom in the hallway. He didn't say a word and she didn't try to leave, she knew he would be able to stop her. Cato put his ear to the door a waited until he could no longer her the rustling of people in the hallway. Once it was silent, he turned to Katniss who was leaning against a wall, smiled, and said "You ready for some fun?"

She responded with a glare. Cato opened the bathroom door and began to walk out while motioning to Katniss, "Come on doll." Katniss walked out of the bathroom and followed behind Cato as he walked back to the door of the training center.

"You looked hot today princess, I picked a great outfit for you, but next time I tell you to wear something I want you to show it off. You just kind of sat over by Peeta all day, I want to see you, you wore the outfit for me, not for him, got it?"

Katniss was silent, "another act of rebellion," Cato thought as he rolled his eyes. He turned around when he reached the door and said "Look doll, I'm kind of sick of all your silent protests, so we are going to try this new thing called, if I ask you a question, you fucking answer me. Ok?"

Katniss looked piss as she replied, "Fine, sir"

"Ah that's what I like to hear," Cato replied as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Katniss was disgusted by the gesture but didn't say anything or try to stop it. Cato then turned around to open the training center door. When they got in, he did not turn on the lights, he knew there were cameras everywhere and it would be easier to get away with sneaking in if the lights remained off. He then grabbed Katniss' hand and led her over to the painting station.

"Help me clear off this table," He said to Katniss as he began to pick up the various painting supplies laid out on the table and move them to the floor. Once the desk was cleared off he turned to Katniss, patted the top off the table and said, "Up you go princess"

Katniss hopped on the table and sat with her legs dangling off. Cato walked over to her, put one hand on each side of her legs and said, "Alright so you remember how you bit my finger last night and I said I would punish you later?"

"Yes, sir" Katniss responded.

"Good because this is your punishment. Tonight I am going to please you, no not fuck you yet, just please you, with my everything but my cock," he paused and watched Katniss' face twist in confusion. He continued, "It is not a physical punishment, its mental, I know that when I make your body betray you, it will mess with your head, so that is just what I am going to do. I am going to make you enjoy this princess, and that is going to drive you crazy."

Katniss face turned stone as she responded, "You can try whatever you want, Ca-master, but I have been with enough guys to know how to control myself, so really try, I fucking dare you, because I know that you will not be getting the satisfaction you would like tonight"

"Oooooh someone is getting feisty. Challenge accepted darling" Cato said with a grin.

He grabbed her face and put his lips on hers. He was trying to deepen the kiss but Katniss was not cooperating so he put one of his hands on the spot just above her knee and squeezed, hard. Her mouth opened as she cried out and pain and Cato used this as an opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. As they were making out Cato began to reposition them, he jumped on the table next to Katniss and then began to slowly pull them down so that Katniss was laying on top of him. He began to move his hands up and down the bare skin of her torso slowly making his way to her ass. He began to run his hands along her ass squeezing it. Then he slapped it, she let out a cry of surprise and Cato began to chuckle, "You like that darling? You like being spanked?" He said as he did it again.

"No, I just like to make you think this does something for me" she replied with a smirk.

Just then Cato flipped the two over so he was straddling Katniss as she lay with her back against the table. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head as he began his assault on her neck. Though she did not make any noise, Katniss' mouth began to open as if she was soundlessly moaning and she closed her eyes. Cato began rubbing her breasts under her sports bra as he sucked on her neck. He slowly began to make his way towards her chest with his kisses. When he reached her collarbone, he bit down. Katniss moaned. Cato looked up at her and said "Ha gotcha"

"Fuck off" Katniss spit back as she pressed her head against the table and arched her back into him. Cato smiled, he was getting to her. He lifted her sports bra over her head and threw it on the ground. He looked down and admired her for a few seconds before taking one breast in his hand and kissing it as he massaged the other. He began to suck on her nipples to try to get them as hard as possible before he continued. Once he was satisfied he hopped off Katniss and stood on the ground. Katniss looked up at him confused. "Don't worry darling, I am not done yet" he replied.

He moved to the end of the table and spread her legs apart. He began to message her inner thighs and stomach while watching her squirm on the table under his touch. He then pulled off her spandex to a pleasant surprise, "No panties you little slut, oh princess you know me so well" he said admiring her clean-shaven pussy. "And the capital did so well cleaning this up," he said rubbing her folds.

Cato slipped a finger between her lips only to be pleasantly surprised. "well well well, what do we have here," he said "it looks like the queen on self control, Katniss Everdeen could not handle, even the slightest teasing of me"

"Why don't you fuck off and let me leave Cato" Katniss spat back. For this, Cato slapped her pussy.

"Now now now princess, I am not done here, and you do not call me Cato, remember" Cato said sternly.

"Oh I'm sorry fuck you SIR" Katniss said through clenched teeth. She was trying to not let her arousal show, leaving at this point would still be a win in her book.

"Ah Katniss, I told you we would get to that, but not today" Cato said. "Before I continue we are going to set some rules, firstly, I am going to lick your lovely little pussy until you are begging me to fuck you, and secondly when you are about to come, you tell me, if you don't, well just don't, trust me you will not like the consequences."

Cato pushed Katniss' legs open once more and pulled her towards the edge of the table. He kneeled on the ground so he was level with her pussy. He then took his tongue and licked from the bottom to the top. He did this a few times, exploring her pussy with his mouth while she moaned and squirmed on the table. He then shifted his focus to her clit, he began to suck on it softly and then the pressure picked up and he began to hear her breathing increase. He took one of his hands from her thighs and inserted a finger into her pussy. He began pumping it in and out to the rhythm of his sucking on her clit. Katniss began to moan loudly, he heard her utter "fuck" which made him smirk into her vagina. He added another finger as he picked up speed. Katniss' legs began to close around his head, so he used his other arms to hold the thighs against the table. As Cato continued Katniss began to arch her back and squeeze the sides of the table. Her actions only further motivated Cato who now had 3 fingers in her and was not letting up on her clit. Just then Katniss slammed her fist against the table and screamed, "I AM GOING TO COME" in the same moment, Cato stopped.

He stood up and looked down at Katniss who was staring at his shocked. "What the fuck are you doing, finish!" Katniss shouted withering on the table.

"No" Cato said sternly, "I win, you little slut, I got you, fucking look at yourself, lying on a table, legs spread begging me to suck on your sweet spot" He chuckled, "Now you know how I can make you feel, so when I ask you to do something, you do it and maybe, just maybe I will let you feel like this again." He paused to admire the look on Katniss' face. "Now get up, put your clothes on, and walk to your room." He instructed.

As Katniss finished getting dressed, Cato grabbed her and kissed her, hard. "God you are so fucking hot," he said as he walked out of the training center, leaving her in the dark.


	5. Journal Entry 3

HOLY SHIT. You have no idea how hard it was to look at Katniss all day during training. I just wanted to kill everyone in the room so I could fuck her right then and there. Only problem was she spent too much time with Peeta, I am ok with all that star crossed lovers bullshit for the capital, but really I wanted to look at her, why the fuck was she with Peeta all day?

Anyway enough about me being jealous. Let's move on to the good stuff. You know what I am talking about. I honestly didn't know what to expect from her when I planned this one out, I was hoping it would go just like it did though. She was so cocky at first, which was pretty hot, you know I love resistance; but as soon as I got a hold of her she fucked melted. Ah it was glorious, let me tell you, nothing boosts your ego more than making someone wither for you. As soon as I heard her start moaning I got soooooooo hard. When she said she was going to come, it was so hard for me to not stand up and impale her on my cock. Holy shit, she thought she was good at self restraint, no, no fucking way, I am a god at self restraint after that. Honestly someone get me an award, that was so hard. I had to act all cocky and shit too when really I just wanted to leave and jack off. That's why I told her to put her clothes on and left so quickly, I couldn't look at her naked anymore. And I needed to rub one out ASAP.

Welp that is about all I have to say about that. I haven't really thought about what I'm gonna do next. But it will definitely involve sex, I need to fuck her as many times as possible before the games.


	6. Encounter 3

Katniss walked into her room after her encounter with Cato. She flopped down on her bed and laid there staring at the ceiling for a minute or two. She then got up walked into her bathroom and turned on the water. She put her hand under to test how warm it was, it was still cold, so she began taking off her training clothes to change into her pajamas. Once she had her pj's on, a pair of short silk shorts and a white tank top, she put her hand under the water to see if it was warm yet. It was, but before she could splash the water against her face, the phone next to her bed began to ring.

She walked towards the know slowly, unknowing of who could be calling her. She picked it up and answered with a questioning, "Hello?" Katniss' face twisted in annoyance as she heard Cato's voice, "Hey baby" he said chuckling, "I just wanted to check on you, make sure you weren't too mad at me"

"Fuck off" Katniss spat and started to hang up the phone, but before she could she heard Cato yell, "WAIT"

She brought the phone back to her ear and harshly replied "What"

"Hey calm down there sweetie, I don't like that attitude, remember who you are talking to" Cato said sternly, Katniss could tell he was taken aback by her response.

"I was just calling to let you know that I know I left you really really horny, but I do not want you to touch yourself, or do anything to please yourself until we meet again" Cato commanded. "Um okay" Katniss responded a bit confused.

"You see princess, I want to be the only one that makes you come, I want to be the only one who gets to see the expression on your face when you loose control. Not even you get the pleasure of doing that to yourself, princess, you are mine" Cato said cockily.

"Whatever Cato" Katniss replied slightly revolted by just how creepy he was.

"And Katniss darling, if I found out you do, and I will find out, you are going to go through a lot more nights like tonight" Cato said mockingly. Katniss did not respond but Cato heard her scoff through the phone. "One last thing and I will let you go honey. You better find out a way to get everyone out of your floor by tomorrow at 8 because I am coming up before training and I am going to fuck you whether your lover boy is there or not." Before Katniss could respond she heard the click and beeping of a phone that had been hung up.

She slammed the phone back on nightstand.

Cato arrived at the twelfth floor at precisely 8 o'clock the next morning. When he got there no one was in the living room and Katniss was nowhere to be seen so he just let himself in and walked over to the couch and sat down. He examined the room for differences between their floors for a while. He was disrupted be a loud thud and the distant noise of Katniss saying "shit." He got off the couch he was sitting on and went walking through the flat on a mission to find Katniss. As Cato walked down the hall he listened for any sounds of life in the rooms that he passed, and stopped when he heard water running in one of the rooms. He opened the door and crept in, he wanted to scare her.

He looked around the room, trying to identify exactly where Katniss was, when he spotted her in the bathroom he began to tiptoe towards the door. He peered through the crack between the door and the wall to see what she was doing, but he could not tell. He jumped back against the wall when she pushed the door open and walked back into her room. Cato stayed glued to the wall until Katniss was right in front of her bed with her back facing him. He admired what she was wearing, a black lace thong, the only article of clothing he could see because her hair covered where he bra would be. A smirk crept across his face as he began to walk silently towards Katniss, when he got close enough he grabbed her waist and covered her mouth in a quick movement. He could hear her muffled scream through his hand and began to chuckle at her panic. He let go and turned her around while saying, "Oh hey there baby, did I scare you?" Katniss did not respond, she just hit her palms against his chest to push him away.

"Oh I'm sorry princess, I didn't mean to scare you" Cato said mockingly taking Katniss by the hips and narrowing the space in between them.

"Can we just get this over with Cato" Katniss said rolling her eyes. Cato slapped her ass, hard. Katniss looked startled and began to say "What the fu-" But Cato cut her off, "What did you call me?" He questioned raising his eyebrows, but not letting go of her hips. Katniss' expression softened as she realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry sir…" She said weakly back.

"That's better princess." Cato smiled back giving her a peck on the lips. "Now follow me baby, I think you are gonna like what I have in store for today." Cato said taking Katniss hand and leading her back into the living room.

Where are we going, I thought…" Katniss began.

"The couch darling, dirty girls love getting fucked on the couch" Cato cut her off. "Well sit down then sweetie, let's get this started" Katniss sat on the couch and Cato stood in front of her.

"Pants off" Cato commanded. Katniss reached down and began to pull her thong over her hips, "No, my pants, princess." Cato said chucking, "Ha you eager little slut, don't worry, you will get your turn" He said patting her cheek.

Katniss glared up and him and began undoing his belt, he pulled them down along with his boxers revealing his already hard cock. Katniss looked up to Cato obediently waiting for his instruction.

"Aw you are so cute" Cato said stroking Katniss' hair as she kneeled between his legs. "Well then you know what to do sweetie."

Katniss let out a sarcastic "YUP" before taking his cock in her hand. She spit on the head and spread it down the base of his cock. She took the head in her mouth and swirled her tongue around while pumping his shaft. Katniss had just began pumping her head up and down on his length when she felt Cato's hands on the back of her head beginning to push her down further. Soon Katniss' nose was buried in Cato's pubes. She could hear Cato groaning above her as he continued to face fuck her. Cato was on the verge of coming so he let go of her head. Katniss gasped for air.

"Holy fuck that was incredible, stand up princess, and kneel on the couch with your hands on the back of it, ass out towards me." Cato instructed but Katniss did not listen.

Instead she grabbed his cock, stuck it back in her mouth and began thrusting her head down quickly. She used her other hand to massage his balls. Cato grabbed her arm to try to pull her off the ground but she wouldn't move. He was getting closer and closer to organism as Katniss continued her assault on his cock with her tongue.

"What the fuck are you doing bitch," Cato yelled as he continued to try to pull her off his cock. But she would not stop or budge. So Cato reached down and squeezed the ticklish area between her hips and waist, hard. Katniss instinctively moved her hands to her waist to fight him off. Cato was freed, I one quick movement Cato picked Katniss up and threw her on the couch. He put his hand on her head and pushed it into the couch cushion so that her head was pressed against the couch with her ass in the air and he was leaning over her.

"What the fuck was that you little bitch" He slapped her ass with his free hand. "I tell you to do something and you fucking do it" He slapped her ass again. He was livid. Katniss was whimpering under him as her ass began to redden with the contact. Cato grabbed Katniss hair and pulled her up against his body roughly. He grabbed her neck and held her face against his. "If you ever fucking pull something like that again, I will make you hurt" he said slapping her ass one last time. He pushed her back down on the couch and entered her without warning. Katniss screamed as his length entered him. He continued to pump in and out of her viciously as she squealed on the couch. Cato had a bruising grip on Katniss' hips and pounded into her with a steady rhythm. He abruptly stopped. He grabbed Katniss but the neck again and brought her body against his.

"You like that you little slut?" He asked while ever so slowly and lightly pumping his cock into her. "Huh you like being bent over the couch and punished you little fucking whore," He hissed in her ear. Katniss moaned in response.

"ANSWER ME" Cato yelled with a stinging slap to her ass.

"Fuuuuuck yes" Katniss moaned in response as Cato continued his agonizingly slow attack on her pussy.

"Beg for it princess" Cato said as he pushed Katniss back on to the couch "Beg like the little no good whore that you are"

"Please master, please fuck me. I need you to fill me up, show me what a dirty little girl I am oh please stick your cock in me MASTER" Katniss chanted desperately.

"That's right you little slut" Cato said slapping her ass again. Just then he removed his cock from her tight folds and began to dress himself.

Katniss turned around angrily and shouted, "Are you fucking kidding me?" Cato did not say a word until his pants where buckled again.

When they were, he looked up and said calmly "Am I fucking kidding you? No, no I am not. You disobeyed me. Do you think I am stupid, I know you kept sucking my cock so I would come and not be able to fuck you? So why the fuck would I let you come, you little slut. I got what I wanted, I got to fuck you. But you do not get the reward of coming. Only good girls get to cum. So maybe next time princess" Cato stood up opened Katniss legs and slapped her dripping pussy before walking to the elevator.

Before he left he turned around and yelled to Katniss who was still in shock on the couch "Remember no touching yourself princess"


	7. Journal Entry 4

Holy shit this morning was crazy. Ok for starters I am still fucking pissed that Katniss didn't listen to me, I mean yea the blowjob was great and all but when I tell her to do something she should do it. I don't know, I guess it's just a respect thing to me. On this plus side it made the sex hotter.

HO L Y SHIT her pussy felt incredible, it was sooooo fucking tight. And what a shock (not really) she was wet from giving me head, what a little slut. Honestly, as I mad as I am about her disobeying, I am grateful in an odd way, because whenever she does something like that, she unintentionally makes it hotter for me. Like if she would have just listened, I would have probably made a comment or two about how she was such a slut and then fucked her brains out. But instead, I got so slap her ass and POUND into her and talk down to her and I was angry and angry sex is always ten times hotter.

God, she is perfect, not because she is actually perfect, but because she tries to do things to piss me off, which in turn bring me more pleasure, and that in itself is pretty damn funny.

Let me tell you, the look on her face when I pulled out, was PRICELESS. She was livid, that is an ego boost that I can't really explain. But seeing that look on her face made the fact that I was going to have to jack off again instead of coming inside her a tad bit more bareable. Still I would like to finish fucking her one of these days.

One last thing, I still get chills when I think about her begging for me. SO FUCKING HOT, literally.


	8. Encounter 4

Katniss and Cato both went to training shortly after their encounter. Katniss wore the outfit Cato had asked for her to wear the day before, a sports bra and short spandex, even though he had not asked her to wear it today. Training went, as it normally would have, Cato and Katniss did not interact at all, but Katniss made a point of walking by Cato multiple times throughout the day and it did catch his attention, as well as the attention of every other straight male in the building.

By the end of the day, the two had still not spoken to each other at all and they went back to their separate floors with their district-mates. As soon as Katniss got into her room her phone rang. She smirked a little as she walked over to the phone and answered.

"Hello?" She said into the telephone.

"Princess" Cato purred back.

"What do you want baby?" Katniss asked in the sexiest voice she could muster.

"Well I'll let you know after we address the fact that you just called me baby. Ha I really am getting to you aren't I princess?"

"Or maybe I just like to tease you."

"Either way, baby is not one of the things you are allowed to call me, lets stick to master and sir and I think I'll even add daddy to the list" Cato stated with authority.

"Whatever, so why did you call?" Katniss inquired.

"Well you see, I was just wondering, why was it that you wore that sexy little outfit today even though I didn't ask? It was lovely, really, watching you walk all of those times but why? Where you trying to bait me?"

"I just wanted to make sure my master had a good view during training" Katniss responded in her attempted sexy voice, and the way she said it Cato could tell she was pouting.

"Hmm" Cato responded looking for what to say next. "I'll tell you what, since you were such a good little girl today, looking out for me and all, why don't you come down here and I can give you a reward"

"Oh daddy that sounds delightful, but you see, I am a little preoccupied, I'm with Peeta right now and um-" Katniss moaned cutting of her sentence. She was just lying on her bed in her training clothes she had no idea where Peeta was.

"What the fuck" Cato spat back. "Are you fucking kidding me? Get your ass down here right fucking now bitch"

"But, ohhhhhhhh fuck Peeta, more" Katniss moaned again, trying not to laugh as she did.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds before a VERY pissed off Cato finally said "Listen princess, you have five minutes to get your ass down here" then he hung up.

Katniss put the phone back on the hook and burst into laughter for a few seconds before running to her closet to pick out some sexy lingerie. The capitol had stocked her closet full of odd clothing so it took her a while to find a normal looking pair of red lace panties with a matching bra and some sexy black tights to tie it all together. Katniss looked in the mirror to make sure she was pleased with her appearance before she headed for the elevator.

Ten stories down Cato was pacing back and forth in front of the elevator, he was checking his watch to see if five minutes had passed when he heard the elevator moving behind the door. With a bing the steel doors slid open and Katniss was standing there trying to look as innocent as possible but Cato didn't get a chance to admire her because as soon as the doors parted her marched in and grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder.

Seconds later he threw Katniss on to the bed in his room. He hadn't said anything yet; he was just staring at her intensely. Katniss began to open her mouth to say something but she didn't get the chance because Cato yelled "Shut the fuck up" he began pacing in front of the bed while Katniss laid there trying to find a way to articulate his anger.

"Honestly Katniss" Cato began way to calmly "I knew you were a slut, but I never - " he paused "We had an agreement that you were to be MINE and I told you that I was the ONLY one who got to make you loose control. How dare you let that filthy fucking coal miner touch what is mine"

Katniss sat up "Don't talk about Peeta that way!" she yelled.

Cato pushed her down and crawled on top of her. He slapped her pussy and began viciously rubbing her clit. "Why not princess, he doesn't make you feel the way I do does her?"

Katniss was moaning and arching her back lifting herself off the bed so she was closer to Cato. He slapped her pussy again, "Answer me you little fucking whore"

"No no no no Cato please" Katniss whimpered as Cato's hand left her soaking folds.

Cato growled, it was obvious that he was still very pissed off. "Don't fucking call me that" he said as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her so she was laying face down across his lap. He began assaulting her ass with multiple slaps. She began to try to maneuver out of the way of his wrath so Cato grabbed her hair with one hand, lifted his leg, and put hers underneath so she was secured in the position he wanted.

"What is my name?" Cato demanded as he stopped spanking her.

"Master" Katniss whimpered. Cato gave her another hard spank.

"Why are you being punished?" He asked.

"B-b-because I was defiant and I-ii-I let Peeta touch what is yours" Cato slapped her ass again.

"That's right, and are you EVER going to let ANYONE EVER touch my property again?"

"n-nn-no" Katniss responded obediently.

"Good little whore" Cato said satisfied as he began to rub her ass that he had just gone to town on. "Now princess I think its time that you do your favorite thing and suck my cock"

With that Katniss dropped immediately to her knees and pulled Cato's briefs off, which is all he had been wearing this whole time. She took his rock hard cock in her mouth, swirled her tongue around the head, and then began to bob up and down. Cato lie back on the bed and let Katniss continue her work. When about 10 minutes had passed he sat back up, abruptly pushed her head all the way down on his cock, and held it there. Once he was satisfied he let Katniss breathe and told her to stand up. He pushed her back on to the bed and crawled on top of her; he put his hand on her throat and started rubbing his fingers up and down her folds.

"Mmm you are so fucking wet for me you little slut" Cato purred. Katniss moaned in response.

Cato took his cock stared rubbing the head along her folds. Katniss began to squirm trying to get more friction but she was held down by Cato's hand on her throat. "Pleassssse" she moaned softly.

With a devilish smirk Cato cocked his head to the side and said "What princess?" as he pushed the tip of his dick into her. Katniss eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slammed both of her fists against the mattress as Cato continued to take out and put in only the head of his cock.

"It looks like you have something on your mind there princess" Cato mocked.

Katniss put both hands on Cato's arm and panted "Daddy please, I need you"

"Aw you are going to have to do better than that" Cato said while quickly thrusting all the way into her before going back to torturing her.

"Fuck master please fuck me, fuck me like the dirty little slut I am, I want you to fuck me master, I need you to fuck me" Katniss pleaded

"That's more like it" Cato said as he flipped Katniss over so her ass was in the air and began to pound into her. He grabbed her hair and put a hand on her back for leverage while he assaulted her pussy.

"Is this what you want baby? You want to be fucked like a little whore?" Cato questioned while furiously pounding into her. Katniss moaned in response and Cato pulled her hair so her body was against his. He grabbed her by the neck.

"What was that princess" he said giving her ass a slap.

"Fu-uu-uuu-uu-uuu-uu-uuu-uuu-ck" she chanted along to the rhythm of his trusts. Cato gave her another slap on the ass indicating that he wanted an answer.

"Yes daddy, I fucking love your cock pounding into me, keep going uhhhhh" he sentence ended with a moan.

Cato began to smile as he looked down and watched his cock assault her pussy. He was close to coming so he began to rub Katniss' clit. Her head flew back and she let out a loud moan, so Cato increased his speed on her bead. Shortly after Katniss' legs began to shake and her pussy started pulsating around Cato's cock. She dropped to the mattress grabbing at the sheets as she began to scream. Cato did not let up on her clit. He came inside her and pulled out quickly. Katniss began to try to crawl away but Cato grabbed her flipped her on her back and pulled her to the edge of the bed where he put his face between her legs and sucked on her pussy. Katniss was squirming so much on the bed that Cato had to wrap her legs around his head to keep her in place. She kept lifting her hips and pulling Cato's hair. When he felt her pussy begin to pulsate for a second time he pulled his face away and rubbed her clit viciously for a few seconds before slapping roughly slapping her pussy and standing up.

Cato looked down at Katniss who was panting on the bed and began to chuckle. "You are such a little slut, get out of my room." Katniss stood up and started looking for her panties.

"They are mine now darling, you are going back to your room just like that"

Cato led Katniss out of the room slapping her ass as she walked out the door. When they reached the elevator, Katniss stepped on and as the doors where closing she stuck her hand out to stop it.

"Hey Cato" she said with a smirk.

"What" Cato called from a little ways down the hall.

Katniss stuck her head out the elevator door and smiled while she said, "Peeta wasn't even home when you called" with that she pressed the button for the 12th floor and laughed the entire ride up at the expression on Cato's face.


	9. Journal Entry 5

Ok so I know a lot just happened but I am going to start from the beginning. Training. Katniss wore the outfit that I love and I was very pleased because I got to stare at her all day but also very confused because I mean, what the fuck. That's why I called her to figure it out.

But when I found out that she was doing whatever the fuck with PEETA, fucking Peeta, I was livid. You have no idea, I reached a new level of rage, I punched a fucking hole in my wall when I got off the phone.

Then we reach the part where Katniss came down stairs. I was still really pissed the fuck off about the whole Peeta thing I didn't really know what I was gonna do, I mean I knew what I thought I was gonna do, I thought I was gonna strangle her the second she got off that fucking elevator but luckily I didn't because that sex was really fucking incredible. I'm a little sad that I was too heated to be able to appreciate that sexy little outfit that she had put on just for me but I have more time for that in the upcoming days. Anyways let me tell you spanking her got me soooooooo hard and it also helped me get some of my anger out, not all just some. But then there was the sex, oh my god the sex, that was probably the best fuck I've ever had. And luckily for that little slut I was on top of my game because I was angry, which made me pound into her like there was no tomorrow. So yea, when she came around my cock that felt pretty incredible but I was still mad at her ya know so I thought what better was to get the rest of my anger out than to force the little bitch to orgasm again and again. So I did. And ya know by the time I was walking her to the elevator I felt pretty damn good about myself until she said that she didn't do anything with Peeta.

It took me a while to process what she said, in fact, it's still rolling around in my mind and I have decided that it pissed me off for two reasons. 1. I got all worked up for nothing 2. It means that she had wanted everything that had just happened to happen which would mean that I wasn't in control… And I don't deal well with not being in control. I mean yea it is pretty hot to think about the fact that Katniss Everdeen wanted me to fuck her brains out but at the same time I let the little slut manipulate me. So basically now I have to think of a way to gain back control because even though I am well on my way to winning this bet, I will not be controlled or manipulated by some bitch from 12, no matter how good her pussy is.


End file.
